


Choosing

by mari4212



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: A horse and his boy/girl, Gen, Valdemar headcanon, animal bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari4212/pseuds/mari4212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven moments before a companion chose a herald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



**Ardatha (Valdemar's Companion)**

She couldn't say for certain what first made her pay attention to this human. She had been the spirit of this Grove for what seemed like an eternity, and for the most part, none of the humans living around had ever caught her attention. But this man had done so from the first, when he had arrived at the head of a large group, half-starved, but still gentle both with his people, and with the others who lived near the Grove. He had stayed fascinating throughout the years that followed, as he built his people, old and new, a home.

When the man came out as dawn first broke, the spirit knew that this was the time. When the man began to pray for his children and his kingdom through the future, the spirit knew what to do.

She just had to recruit a few friends first. This would be no fun, alone. 

**Gala**

She was certain. Tylendel would be a perfect herald, with his gifts and his deep empathy. He was so loving, so honorable. She found herself prancing, the bells on her bridle chiming, as she made her way to the keep. She knew she would find him there, could feel his spirit as a blazing pull in her mind, a tie she already knew would last her whole life and beyond. 

If she were human, she would be laughing with joy, instead, she tossed her head to hear the bells again. Who could ever regret a Choice that felt like this?

**Yfandes**

When she turned fifteen, she was certain she'd never Choose. It happened, sometimes, when something happened to change the herald a Companion knew they had been meant for. Sometimes the choices potential heralds made early on led them eternally away from the herald's path. 

Perhaps her potential herald had died young. It happened, occasionally, and it wasn't until the herald was almost ready to be chosen that a Companion got the call for them. She wouldn't have known that loss unless he had died shortly before the choice. She mourned the loss still, abstract as it was.

So she would never choose, that was certain.

**Taver**

The Monarch's Own companions had extra gifts that they had never shared, not even with their own Chosen. One was that they knew how many Chosens they would have in each lifetime. It was more about how many times they could stand to lose their bond than it was about their lifespans. Rolan was the strongest of them in this. Though it grieved him, he would not rest; he would continue Choosing until he was caught by death.

Taver was not so brave, bonding with fewer. Talamir would be his last in this life. 

Best to make the most of it then.

**Kantor**

In retrospect, sneaking across the Karsite border had been the easiest part of the quest to find his Chosen. All it had taken was a quiet night and some luck to avoid the roaming bandits. Joining a train of horses being led to the Karsite capital had taken more luck, and a hefty amount of mindspeech manipulations. 

This last step, making sure that his Chosen was the one to pick him out as a mount, would probably be the most difficult step of all. 

Ah well, the reward would be well-worth the effort. Valdemar needed his Chosen, and Alberich needed Valdemar. 

**Rolan**

He was born again, into a storm of anguish and despair. Taver's Chosen lingered still, anchored by the other Companions, but would not endure long without Rolan's intervention. The light filling the Grove had not yet faded before he was galloping out of the field, drawing on the energy only the companions could fully access. 

_Hold on, Chosen of Taver,_ he sent, reaching far to connect with Talamir. _Your grief must wait, our queen will need you still for many years._ Distantly, he felt Talamir assent, the grief not lessened, but mingled now with duty. _I am coming, Chosen._

 

**Caryo**

Selenay was beautiful; a golden, laughing girl riding on her father's Companion as he watched. Surely she was meant to always be full of this joy, to guide her kingdom in a time of peace and plenty. 

She was still young, barely eleven, but Caryo couldn't bear to wait any longer. Her Chosen shouldn't have to wait and worry about being chosen, shouldn't have to feel the pressure of the court -- on this issue, at least. 

She walked forward, out of the trees. It took but a moment to catch Selenay's attention. The last moment they would ever spend apart. 

**Wythra**

It was embarrassing, that's what it was. She'd been almost ready to go out to Choose Teren, but her curiosity had got the best of her. One of the Herald trainees was reading by her window, and she could see in to read the book along with her. 

She'd noticed, absently, the men working to repair a section of the roof, but she hadn't thought much about it until she heard the yells. The last thing she saw was a large block hurtling down.

Another birth and ten years more of growth before she could go out on search, darn it. 

**Cymry**

It itched. There were no other words to describe it, she itched inside her mind. The feeling had been growing for the past few months, rising with the temperature. He was almost ready to be chosen, she could feel it. 

But almost ready wasn't ready yet, and he was driving her mad as she waited for him to finally grow into his Choosing. She'd known he was hers for over half a year, and it had been agony to stay so close to where he was without being able to reach out to him. 

Damnit, Skif, get to the point!

**Rolan**

He had felt her. It had been the first true comfort he could give to Taver's Chosen, that his duty would soon be at an end. She glowed to his mind's eye, his true Chosen. Three years now, he had felt her growing into herself, the girl he needed. He grieved when she was sad or in pain, rejoiced with her moments of joy. 

Taver's Chosen had echoed his feelings. They had now one last duty, to send Elspeth off for a proper intervention, away from her nurse; then Rolan would finally be free to choose with his own heart. 

**Gywna**

It was a tension, a pulling through, then a snap of relief on the other side. She didn't care what Rolan said, being Grove-born hurt! She felt him in her mind, steadying her for a moment. She stood there, feeling what it was to have a body. 

And then, walking through the field from the Palace, she came. Elspeth, her Chosen, her precious one. The special girl with the chance to bring magic back into Valdemar. Everything else fell away, with the other companions attending, and Rolan's Chosen standing by. All there was for Gywna in the world was Elspeth.

_I Choose you._


End file.
